A Pegasus Life
by SoManyOCs
Summary: Follow Pennello, a young pegasus through this one-shot filled with romance and SLICE-OF-LIFE-NESS.


"Good afternoon, Pennello!" Pinkie Pie greeted when she passed me, waving her hoof.

I waved back, knowing Pinkie might turn evil again if I didn't. I continued trotting down the road towards the market. I trotted towards the tomato salespony.

"Three tomatoes please." I said, reaching my head into my saddlebag and pulling out a shiny golden bit with my mouth.

"Sorry, that'll be _two _bits." The tomato salesman said rudely.

"O-oh." I stuttered, putting the bit onto the counter and reaching into my saddlebag for another. "Here." I said, dropping onto the counter.

"Thank you." the salespony said insincerely and pushed three tomatoes to the other side of the counter, which I gingerly picked up in my mouth, not wanting to puncture the skin, and dropped into the saddlebag. I trotted to some other stalls to get some things for dinner, then I trotted towards Sugarcube corner to get something for dessert. On my way, I was distracted by the landscape, eager to get home to my art studio and sketch it, when I was knocked down by another pony.

"Oops, sorry." I said apologetically, and reached down to pick up my things which had dropped on the dirt road.

"Let me help you with that." A stallion's voice said, as a unicorn's magical aura surrounded some of my dropped goods. I looked up to see my friend Gamechaser. a deep pinkish red spread across my muzzle.

"Oh, h-hi Game. How's it going in Sonic Lost world?"

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "I'm almost to the final boss!"

"Great!" I said, not really paying attention to his words, but the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about video games, and how handsome he looked…. sorry, got distracted. Anyway, we chatted a bit until I realized the time, knowing that Sugarcube corner would close soon, so I said goodbye to Gamechaser and galloped to town square.

I galloped into Sugarcube corner just in time, seeing other ponies walking out to get home. I dashed inside and was met by Mr. Cake, who was just about ready to close.

"Sorry." I said. "But before you close, could I get some of Pinkie Pie's special candy cupcakes with zap apple icing?"

"Certainly." Mr. Cake said, reaching into the glass display case under the counter to fill my order. "How about some muffins for tomorrow morning? I know you can really get distracted when you're in your studio."

"Yes, thank you." I said, reaching into my saddlebag to pull out my remaining bits and dropping them onto the counter. "Thank you!" I said, galloping out and taking flight to get home.

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs into my art studio. I went over to my collection of paint dipped my feather into one. I walked over and got a canvas and absentmindedly began to paint. It wasn't until I actually payed attention to the canvas, and was quite surprised to find I had been painting I stuttered for a moment. It was a really nice painting. Gamechaser looked like the handsome, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, great...wait, what? Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked.

I dipped my feathers in the smooth, colored substance known as acrylic pegasus paint, and continued painting, adding some finishing touches such as shadow and depth, as well as contributing to the overall look of the piece. The whole painting took me about an hour and a half to make, but it was an hour and a half well spent nonetheless. I added a final stroke onto his tail, and took a step back to admire my work.

"Wow," I said to myself. "This looks great." The painting looked almost identical to Gamechaser, but in my style of painting. I smiled a small smile, and gave myself a metaphorical pat on the back. I had done well.

After thinking about it for a bit, I decided that I should give it to Gamechaser. After all, it was a painting of him. With a couple of flaps of my wings, I flew to my bedroom to get my saddlebags.

They were a pale blue like the color of my eyes, with charcoal-colored buttons the sizes of apples. Then I headed back over to my painting to stuff it into my saddlebag.

Only then did I realize that the painting not only was still wet, but it would not fit in my saddlebags. I sighed, took off my saddlebags, and began to flap my wings in order to dry the bucking painting.

After roughly fifteen minutes of flapping, the painting was_ finally_ dry. I smiled, and sat down. Right now I really just wanted to go to the spa in Ponyville to get a massage and wing cleaning because my wings were sore and messy. Alas, that is not the way life is, and I had a painting to deliver.

I found some string in the junk drawer of my kitchen, and sloppily tied it around the painting, leaving it loose enough for me to slip under it and tighten it around my waist. The only problem with this was that I could barely open my wings. I would have to somehow get to the ground without the use of flight.

I stepped out of the cloud house, only turning to close the door behind me. The ground looked (relatively) small from the height I was at. When I bought the house the realtor told me it was 50 feet off the ground. Then again, she also told me that It was more valuable than Celestia herself, so I really can't be sure if that's true.

The only way I could figure to get down was to surf the waterfall that anchored my home to the ground. Regretfully, I stepped onto the water, soaking my hoof. Then I proceeded to fling myself into the waterfall. I immediately fell out and tumbled into the stream below.

The weirdest part about this all was not that I survived falling 50 feet. the weirdest part about this was not that the only injury I got was a bruise on my knee, no. The weirdest part about this all was the fact that the painting was perfectly fine when I dragged myself, soaking wet, out of the stream.

I shook off the water and began the trek to Gamechaser's house. Luckily for me, he lives on the outskirts of Ponyville, so It isn't all that hard to get to his place.

I've got to admit, The walk was one of the highlights of my day. There was so much that I could potentially paint. I was pretty much daydreaming the whole time I walked to Gamechaser's house. I probably would have walked right by his house, across town, and into the Everfree if it weren't for a fact that I _literally _bumped into it.

Once I shook off the headache I had, I walked to the front of his house and rang the doorbell. a couple of seconds later he came to the door and said to me "Hi Pennello! I'm at the final boss for sonic lost world. Do you want to watch me beat it?"

"Sure." I replied in a tired voice due to how tired I was. "Hold on." I brought this for you." Gamechaser used his blue magic to untie the string on my back and lift up the painting and examine it a little.

"Did you paint this for me?" he asked.

"I didn't really paint it for you, I was just letting my imagination go and when I finished it I decided that I should give it to you because-" I was cut off by Gamechaser's hoof in my mouth.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, am I gonna beat this game with or without you?" I followed him inside and sat down on his couch. He picked up his controller and turned on his Neightendo Wii U.

Gamechaser and I sat in silence as he spin-dashed and jump-targeted his way through the battle.

"You unicorns have it lucky," I said, breaking the silence. "You can just levitate things instead of having to use your mouths."

"Pegasi are lucky they can fly. Flying seems fun," He rebutted. I just smiled and watched him play.

Gamechaser eventually did beat the boss. He thanked me, again, for the painting, and I took off to the skies in the direction of my home. Hanging out with Gamechaser was (almost) more relaxing than any spa day. Not to mention that I didn't have any bits on me.

Once I got home, all I wanted to do was take a nap. But then my stomach reminded me of something I had totally forgotten about.

It was 1:00, and the muffins I bought yesterday were probably stale.


End file.
